Isabel Culpeper
Isabel Rosemarie Culpeper is the youngest child and only daughter of Tom Culpeper and Dr. Culpeper, and the younger sister of the late Jack Culpeper. She first appears in ''Shiver'' and acts as a narrator in Linger, Forever ''and ''Sinner. Biography Early life Isabel is born in California and is very popular and has a lot of friends. She and her family move to Minnesota when she's fourteen and she's unhappy with the change as she struggles to adapt to life elsewhere. She gains her old popular status in Minnesota, but longs to return to California. ''Shiver Grace and Rachel see Isabel following the death of her brother, Jack, and she appears to be in mourning. They note that she's "still in mourning" after everyone else has stopped wearing black, but realise that she was the only one who was ever mourning in the first place. Isabel, knowing of Grace's fascination with the wolves, cruelly taunts her about how her father has organised a hunt to avenge Jack. Later, Isabel finds photos that fell out of Olivia's bag and indicate that Jack's a werewolf. She confronts Grace about it, aware that she knows more than she's saying. She vows to uncover Grace's secret. Her curiosity intensifies after Jack visits her. Grace introduces Isabel to her boyfriend, Sam, and Isabel shows an obvious attraction to him. Grace and Sam reveal the truth behind Jack's transformation into a werewolf but warn her not to say anything; she asks if they think she's stupid. While visiting the Culpeper house, Sam observes an argument between Isabel and Jack which cumulates in Jack striking her. After Sam disappears, Grace calls Isabel and has her search her outhouses. Despite making several snarky comments over the phone, Isabel complies, and eventually finds Sam, taking him inside to warm up by the fire until Grace arrives to pick him up. Once Sam permanently turns into his werewolf form, Isabel points out that Grace never transformed into a werewolf because she "sweat the wolf" out of her after being locked in the car, suggesting that bacterial meningitis could be used as a cure. Isabel, Grace, Jack and Olivia take wolf Sam to Isabel's mother's clinic. They inject Jack and Sam with the bacterial meningitis, but Olivia is too afraid and decides to remain a werewolf. Jack swiftly deteriorates and Isabel sits by his deathbed in Beck's basement, watching him die and blaming herself. After losing Sam, Grace and Isabel grow closer as Isabel is the only person who knows the truth; Rachel becomes envious of Grace's new friendship with Isabel. Linger Isabel acts as a narrator. Isabel visits Sam at work and brings him a coffee. They reveal that they have become close friends. Isabel returns home to find a naked Cole in her hallway and immediately identifies him as one of Beck's new werewolves. Her mother arrives and Isabel gets into a fight with her, pretending that Cole's her boyfriend. She pushes him into another room to confront him and gives him some of Jack's old clothes to wear. However, when she realizes he has Jack's favourite t-shirt, she tries to get it back and passionately kisses him to distract him. He's forced to leave as he begins to transform back into his wolf form; facing wolf Cole, Isabel tells him, "My brother died." Later, Isabel and Sam find Cole having a seizure at Beck's house. Isabel gets instructions from a vet over the phone and saves his life. Afterwards, Sam picks up on an odd atmosphere between the two and speculates that they have history. While she's at school, Isabel calls Grace, who reveals she's grounded after her parents found Sam sleeping in her bed. Isabel's impressed, but Grace insists they were only sleeping. While Cole's warming himself in the bath at Beck's house, Isabel enters and they share another kiss. Later, a bored Cole snoops around Beck's house before deciding to call Isabel. They have a genuinely honest conversation and Isabel confesses that she "killed" her brother. Cole observes Isabel's demeanour around Sam and somewhat jealously realizes that she has a crush on him. Isabel arrives at Beck's house and is frustrated to discover that half-dressed Cole's the only one there. He flirts with her and they end up dancing together, revealing that they're both addicted to the other. Isabel gives Cole the gift of a small car. Isabel grants Cole access to her mother's lab but, when her mother arrives, they hide under her desk. Cole runs the car up her leg and they end up kissing, where they are found by her mother, who is horrified to identify Cole as the guy from her house. Cole takes Isabel out to lunch, where he's recognized by some fans. Cole admits that he used to be the lead singer of NARKOTIKA and is pleasantly surprised that this does not cause her to treat him any differently. They return to Isabel's house and start making out, but when she tries to initiate sex, he pushes her away, reminding her that she's supposed to be saving herself and he isn't good enough for her. Isabel's humiliated and demands that he leave, which he does. Sam asks for Isabel's help in his and Cole's plan to steal Grace from the hospital, and Isabel distracts Grace's parents. Forever Isabel acts as a narrator. Cole has been calling Isabel for weeks, leaving her a lot of voicemail messages, but she never answers, still hurt by his rejection. However, Isabel and Grace grow closer, further igniting Rachel's jealousy. Isabel and Rachel begin a rivalry, but end up developing a form of respect for each other. Isabel grants Cole access to her mother's lab but, when her mother arrives, they hide under her desk. Cole runs the car up her leg and they end up kissing, where they are found by her mother, who is horrified to identify Cole as the guy from her house. After Cole discovers her father's plans to organize an aerial hunt to destroy the wolves, he turns on Isabel, although she insists she knew nothing about it. In a last ditch attempt to repair her severed connections with the others, she drives into the middle of the aerial hunt as Sam, Grace and Cole attempt to lead the pack elsewhere for safety. Her father texts her, ordering her to get out of there, but she replies "when you do". The hunt is called off, but she's horrified when she witnesses Cole and Shelby fighting and they're both riddled with bullets. Afterwards, her parents make the decision to send her back to California since she interrupted the hunt. Cole calls her, revealing that he's alive and wanted to speak to her before he went to see Grace and Sam. She's moved to tears and tells him to keep her number. Sinner Isabel is one of the protagonists and the story is focussed on her relationship with Cole while he records a new album. This produces many obstacles for the two but they ultimately end up together. Relationships Grace Brisbane Isabel and Grace originally dislike each other as Isabel suspects Grace knows something about Jack's death and Grace doesn't like what Isabel's father wants to do to the wolves. Grace decides to tell Isabel about the werewolves and later calls her when Sam disappears. Their alliance slowly turns into a friendship as Isabel comforts Grace when Sam leaves. Isabel seems to compete with Rachel for Grace's friendship. Despite knowing Rachel longer, Grace opens up to Isabel more as she knows about the werewolves. Sam Roth Isabel shows an attraction to Sam when they first meet, and Cole picks up on her crush on him. Despite this, she holds his relationship with Grace in high regard and has a close friendship with him which resembles a brother/sister relationship. Cole St. Clair Isabel finds Cole naked in her house and, recognizing him as a werewolf, hides his identity from her mother. She gives him some of Jack's old clothes but, when she realizes she gave him Jack's favorite shirt, she tries to take it back and ends up kissing him. They share several other kisses and Sam gets the impression that they have history, commenting that Isabel's too good for Cole. When they go on a date, he confesses to her that he's the lead singer in NARKOTIKA, making her the first person he tells. She tries to seduce him, but he rejects her, not wanting to spoil her and deciding that she's too good for him. She gives him the cold shoulder as he tries to make contact with her. It's shown that since falling for Isabel, Cole's ended his suicidal tendencies. She's heartbroken at his apparent death and cries from relief when he calls her, stating that he needed to talk to her before he informs anyone else he's alive. She reveals she's moving back to California, but tells him to keep her number. Personality She's a highly sarcastic person, described as being "cold" by other characters, although she learns to open up more as time goes on. She's very determined and doesn't like being left in the dark. Her lighter side is shown later in the series as she jokes around with other people. She's also very intelligent and holds herself in high regard as, when she sees Cole naked, he feels like he's been judged and found wanting. Appearance Isabel's tall with blonde hair, tanned skin and beautiful blue eyes, described as a typical California girl. Grace states she's got more than her fair share of the Culpeper good looks. Upon first seeing her, Cole calls her "drop dead gorgeous, in an eat-your-heart-out kind of way". She has beautiful curls in ''Shiver, but Sam states in Linger that she had cut it to an edgier style which makes her look dangerous and even more beautiful. She also mentions that she goes running because it gives her good legs. Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females